


Just Another Page In Your Novel

by SAOShea



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence's New Year's just feels like more of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Page In Your Novel

For two years, Danny had been watching Laura and Carmilla’s relationship have it’s ebbs and flows. It was obvious to anyone that they loved each other, despite their inability to agree on a number of things and the resulting breaks they’d take from each other. It was a tumultuous kind of passion that couldn’t be kept apart for too long and Danny had witnessed this time and time again. The two would collide with as much force as tectonic plates, forcing mountains of emotion to rise within them and every time they pulled apart it was like a volcanic eruption. But within days, they would be back together. It was as much a certainty as the sun rising and as inevitable as hydrogen and oxygen forming water.

It was also obvious to most everyone, except Laura, that Danny was hopelessly in love with her. This had proved to be less of a bone of contention with Carmilla than she’d have thought, the vampire respected Danny enough not to say anything and Danny cared too much about looking after Laura to change the dynamic of their relationship, no matter how masochistic it seemed. Along with the disdain between Carmilla and Danny, a sense of perverse honour fell between them; Danny would be there for Laura only when Carmilla wasn’t and the vampire would not reveal anything to Laura.

The latest argument between Laura and Carmilla was by far the worst; she’d heard about it though Laura’s broken sobs. As usual Danny gave Laura her bed for the night and a shoulder to cry on.

“She called herself a monster, Dan,” Laura’s words were muffled into Danny’s shoulder, “She said she wouldn’t turn me and she’d rather live without me for an eternity than make me a monster.”

Danny had stroked her back and dried her tears and cooed comforting words into her hair until Laura’s tears stopped falling. Then she tucked the small girl into the bed, with only minor protestations from an exhausted Laura and went to lie on the sofa, no hope of sleeping that night.

That incident was a week ago and Danny knew this had been the longest time in which the two still hadn’t reconciled. She was standing on the edge of a New Year’s Party organised by Laura and was entirely uncomfortable with being here. She’d had very little sleep in the past week and it was only through Laura’s promise of fun that Danny had decided to come (she refused to believe it was the sparkle of excitement in Laura’s eyes).

She was on her fifth gin and tonic of the night and all she wanted was to be at home, beating her punching bag. If it weren’t for the anger and alcohol she’d have never dared talk about it with anyone, let alone Kirsch.

“What’s up, bro?” he’d asked, slapping her on the back.

“Nothing,” she said. Her jaw clenched and her whole body tensed with the non-verbal message of ‘leave me alone’. Kirsch stayed.

“It’s Laura, isn’t it?” he said, his voice low. She just grunted in reply.

“I know what you’re feeling, man,” he smiled fondly, his hand squeezing her shoulder.

“What?” she spat, sharply, “You’ve been in love with Laura since before Carmilla.”

At that she slapped her hand over her mouth, but Kirsch didn’t look surprised.

“You knew,” her eyes narrowed as her hand dropped.

“Bro, everyone knows,” he said, “Everyone except her.”

“I should tell her,” Danny decided, her vision glazed, “I should tell her I’m in love with her and that I can’t keep doing this.”

She nodded, not quite looking at Kirsch, but clapped him on the back before downing her drink and moving into the crowd of people.

She found Laura easily like she was a homing beacon, a bright light in the dullness surrounding her. She was talking with some of her friends.

“Laura, I need to talk to you,” Danny interrupted the conversation. She didn’t quite care if she was being rude. The people filtered away and Laura smiled up at Danny, who took a moment to look at how beautiful Laura was, her hair in an updo and a sleek burgundy dress falling just below her knees.

“Hey, Dan,” her bright eyes danced, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, but there’s something I have to say-”

“Laura! We’ve been looking for you!” LaF interrupted. Danny felt about two seconds away from strangling the scientist. They were holding Perry’s hand and gesturing wildly, talking about the fireworks.

“-Because Perr won’t let me near any sort of explosions, and you’re the one in charge of the party, I wanted you to pick who’s gonna do the fireworks and show you where all the stuff is-” they rambled.

“Okay. I’ll be one sec, Danny,” Laura said and walked away with LaF. Perry stayed to keep Danny company. She’d obviously had a fair amount to drink because she was talking to Danny with little regard for Danny’s obvious lack of interest.

“And I always thought, LaFontaine would be the one to propose. But they haven’t yet and maybe that means I should do it, y’know?” she looked at Danny expectantly. Danny sighed because she’d just seen Laura return and get pulled into a conversation with another group of people. She glanced at her watch and noticed that midnight was fast approaching. Perry cleared her throat, still expecting an answer.

“Sure, Lola. I mean, why not. I think you’d do a very good job of it,” Danny tried to put more sincerity in her tone, she really did mean what she said, but she was looking for Laura and the smaller girl had disappeared again. LaF returned without her.

“Where’s Laura?” Danny asked as they handed Perry another glass of wine and slipped their hand into Perry’s.

“Over there somewhere,” LaF gestured vaguely behind them but Danny left, striding in the indicated direction. She looked around, almost frantic. She walked straight into Kirsch.

“Woah,” he said, steadying her, “You okay?”

She barely heard the question and ignored him, still searching.

“Dude, you told her yet?” he asked and she shook her head. Danny didn’t watch for his reaction and instead made her way to where she just saw Laura emerging from a clutch of trees, beaming. They caught each other’s gazes and made their way to each other.

“Danny, I’m so sorry! I’ve been caught up all night,” she looked at the redhead imploringly and clutched the taller girl’s hand, “What was it you wanted to say? I’ve got something to ask you after.”

She was beaming and giddy and Danny found it intoxicating in the most heady of ways.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while and I don’t want it to change things between us in a bad way-” she stopped abruptly. Her hand clasped around Laura’s and she felt something cool against her palm. She lifted her hand away, tentative with disbelief. Sure enough, she saw a gold band with a star-like diamond surrounded by emeralds.

“The ring…” she stuttered. Laura grinned wider.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Danny, “Carm proposed. She said she didn’t mean any of what she'd said. She wants to marry me. I hadn’t heard from her because she went to find the Karnstein ring.”

Danny held Laura, but her arms were weak and it took all her effort to stop them from shaking. She felt tears threatening to spill but didn’t allow them to, she did not want to destroy Laura’s moment.

“What was it you wanted to say? I’m sorry I interrupted again,” Laura giggled.

“Just that… I- er… You can’t sleepover in my bed, anymore. My back’s sore from sleeping on the sofa,” she smiled feebly. Laura nodded and laughed, the sound like bells in Danny’s ears.

“I wanted to ask you, would you be my best woman?” Laura leant out of the hug and clutched at Danny’s shoulders.

_Ten!_

The countdown had begun.

_Nine!_

Danny nodded dazedly.

_Eight!_

Laura clapped with excitement.

_Seven!_

Carmilla appeared beside them.

_Six!_

“Cupcake, can I borrow you once more?”

_Five!_

The vampire offered Danny a heartfelt smile.

_Four!_

Laura smiled too.

_Three!_

They walked two paces away, into the throng of people.

_Two!_

Their gazes locked.

_One!_

Danny’s tears fell.

_Happy New Year!_

They kissed.

Danny couldn’t look so she turned away and she folded her arms over her chest. Laura was beginning a new chapter in her life and for Danny the New Year was just another page of her novel.

 _Welcome to the New Year,_  she thought to herself, staring up at the sky as it exploded with colour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by headcanon from krumnut (http://krumnut.tumblr.com/) from the song 'Together We'll Ring In The New Year' by Motion City Soundtrack.


End file.
